


Missing You

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lemon, NSFW, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Ceepypasta <br/> Characters: eyeless Jack, Jeff, Sally, tToby<br/> Relationship: eyeless Jack/reader<br/> Request: Creepypasta nsfw if you do nsfw stuff?? If not just something cute is fine any character like jeff eyeless Jack any is fine aha<br/> Warning: swearing, smut <br/> Authors note: eyeless Jack is my go-to creepy pasta and I couldn’t resist the chance to wrote some more of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

You wandered through the slender woods, throwing your knife in the air and catching it again. You had lived with slenderman for many years before you decide to go and explore the world on your own for the last year, and now you were going to drop by for a surprise visit. You first encountered Slender five years ago, when you had been running from the government. You had been a test subject in a secret research facility diving into unlocking the human brain. They were inhuman. The pain they put you hell and back. All because you were a orphan no one wanted. Fourteen years you spent there, never having human contact. You never saw the outside of your cell apart from the operating theatre. You never ran, never jumped, never danced and where never any trouble to the men in the White coats. The only thing you knew of the outside world was the books you read, about mountains and seas and sun. Then, you broke. As the warden walked down the halls at dinner time , he heard your sobs and walked to your cell, looking through the plastic window. You were lying with your back to him, not moving. Unlocking your cell he carefully walked into his doom. When he was close enough, you rolled over and stabbed him in the neck with a plastic fork you were given for your meal. You watched the blood ooze out of his neck as his eyes widened, and when he opened his mouth to scream, you had punched him. The blood tricked down your arm as his life died. You stared at it, and slowly brought your lips to the red liquid. You had never tasted anything like it. It was addicting.   
You snapped back, grabbed his gun and pocket knife and ran out your cell. Bolting through the corridors, you came across a number of men, who you had either shot, stabbed or broke their pathetic necks. It was all a blur. Until, you opened a door. Moonlight shone on you for the first time. You stared at the black sky, illuminated by the half moon. As you stepped outside, you heard a small crunch. Looking at your feet, you saw the ground was covered in a white blanket. Taking another step, you watched your feet sink into the mysterious sustains. You reached down and took a handful of it. It was cold and soft, as it began to melt in your hand. Snow. You had read about it, and you had always wanted to see it and now it was more beautiful than you had ever imagined. A yell from within the building made you run. There had been a high fence surrounding the premise that you scaled. There was wiring on the top which slit your hands as you fell to the ground, your fall slightly softer due to the snow. And you ran.   
Slender had found you stumbling through the snow covered woods, covered in blood and staring at every tree in wonder. He watched from a distance as a man figure emerged from the distance. She hid behind a tree and when he was close enough, she jumped out, not even hesitate as she shot him in the leg. He yelled in pain as she stepped forward and snapped his neck. Slender watched her continue on her journey and decided to become apart of it. He offered her a place at his mansion with the other. She had happily accepted and everyone accepted her.  
Of all the pastas, she grew closest to Eyeless Jack, often coming with him on his sprees and drinking from his victims as he took their organs. But nothing had ever happened. He never even let you see underneath his mask.   
But the time came where you wanted to be on your own, so you had decided to travel, and he wasnt happy. He didn’t speak to you, didn’t let you in when you knocked on his door, saying your were leaving.   
“EJ, please, come out. I want to see you. I don’t want to part like this. Please, Jack.” You had whispered his name in a lost attempt to connect with your friend.   
EJ hadn’t even shown up to say goodbye to you. That still hurt to think about. You wondered if it was because he wasn’t coming, but you didn’t see why he would come. He didn’t even trust you enough to see his face, so why would he come on a years travels with you. But you wrote to him. He never wrote back.

You walked into a clearing with a tall mansion sitting in the middle, the door ajar. You smiled as you looked at your home. Walking to the door, you pauses at the front step before entering. From the hallway you heard screams. You walked to the bottom of the stair.   
“Jeff?! WHERE. ARE. MY. GAMES?!” BENs voice made you smile even more. You could hear everyone moving about, laughing or faint talking. Your old friends were somewhere in this house and you were determined to find them.   
“HONEY, IM HOME!” You yelled at the top of your voice. All movement stopped. Then a little girl appeared at the top of the stair.   
“[y/n]!” Sally squealed in delight before bouncing down the stairs and into your arms. Next thing you knew, there was thundering sounds as a mansion full of killers appear and greeted you as family. Laughing Jack gave you a bucket full of sweets, Jeff punched you in the arm and said “good to have you back.” Sally never felt your arms, smiley waged his tail and nuzzled your leg, Ticci Toby offered you waffles and a hug, hoodie and masky fist bumped you and Slender engulfs both you and Sally in a hug. You were both his favourite girls after all.   
But your eyes only searched for one. Eyeless Jack.   
You had missed him deeply, and you had wanted to see him. For him to shoot out of a room and hug you, apologising for not saying goodbye, tell you how much he missed you. But there was no sign of him. And when the group began to separate and Sally jumped down from your arms, you looked up the stairs, longingly.   
“He’s barley left his room.” Jeffs voice made you look at him. For a brief moment, Jeff was human. He told you that EJ hadn’t been eating, and when he went out to kill, he was never gone for long. You look from Jeff to the stairs and back. Jeff nodded at you and you started to climb.   
The long hallway offered many creatures sanctuary. You walked along it, looking to the last door on the left. It was your old room, which was directly opposite EJs room. This had been a bonus when he would sneak through to yours and you would both have a midnight snack. That was back when you were friends. You lifted a hand and felt your old door. Pushing it open, you look in. Everything was exactly as you had left it. Your bed was neatly made, your desk was piled high with books as was every flat surface. You chuck your rucksack that you had carried with you, onto the floor, closed the door. Turning to face EJs room. You step forward and lift your hand, making a fist. You hesitate before knocking three times on the door.   
“Jack?” You speak as clearly as you can, but you could feel a knot in you throat. “Please, come out. I’ve missed you.” You wait, and nothing happens. So you continue.   
“Jack, I’m sorry, I just wanted to see the world. But I’m back now. For good. I won’t leave again. Please, just, please.” You beg as tears prick your eyes and your voice breaks. You had not cried in years, since you were a experiment. But now, you couldn’t help yourself. You placed your forehead against the door and sobbed.   
What you didn’t know, was Jack was standing the other side, doing exactly the same thing.   
——–time skip——–  
You had been back a couple of days now, and no sign of EJ. You had given up knocking on his door and waited for him to maybe come to you.   
Lying on your bed, you heard a dull thud on your door, making you jump. It was nighttime and everyone else was out. Even Sally had talking Slenderman into taking her along. Leaving only yourself. And Eyeless Jack.   
Putting your book down you slowly walk across the room, and open the door. There he stood. His iconic blue mask made your heart spin. For a moment, you stood there and stared at him before snapping out. Now you were here with him, you were furious.  
“Oh, now I’m good enough.” You spat, leaning against the door with a hand on your hip. He tilted his head, then looked down. He began to turn and walk away back to his room, only to be spin back round.   
“What? You don’t speak to me for a year, you don’t reply to try letter, you don’t say goodbye to me, you don’t say hello to me, then you knock on MY door, stand there, then walk away!” You screamed at him, tears streaming down your face. His head snapped up as you yelled at him.   
“You think I wanted you to go?” He yelled back at you. “Of course I didn’t. I never wanted you to leave. To leave me. But you left anyway.” He snarled.  
“What did you expect?” You threw your hand up in the air. He shook his head and turned away from you, storming to his room and slamming the door. But you were not done. You followed him and threw the door open. He spun around. This was the first time you had ever come into his room without knocking.   
“You know what,Jack? Fuck you. Okay. Just fuck you. I wanted you to be there, with me. But you couldn’t even come and say bye to me. You don’t care at all about me!” You suddenly stop. Stepping towards Jack, you reach out a hand. He backs away from you until he hits the wall.   
“Jack.” You say, softly. “Do you trust me.” You ask. After a minute, he nods. You walk forward and put a hand on the bottom of his mask. You had only seen his chin and mouth and you knew he had sharp teeth and grey skin. It had always attracted you but he never let you see more. You gently push his mask up. He stiffened as you lifted his mask away from his face. You stared at him as he stared at you.  
His eyes were black. Pure black, like the night sky. Had you not fallen in love with his personality before, you would have definitely fallen for his appearances. He shifted under your gaze, looking away.   
“I know, I’m a monster.” He muttered, his voice was so clear with out the mask. You forgot how to breath as you took in everything about him. You had missed his so much and now, you knew why.  
“Your not a monster.” You whisper. He looks at you for a second with a look of surprise and that breaks you. You take a step forward, wrap your arms around him and pull him into a kiss. You needed his lips on yours. He froze for a second, and then kissed you back, gently. Your heart leaped as he kissed you, his hands on your hips. He suddenly spins you around and press you up against the wall. You feel his hands travel down and cup your ass as he lifts you up, pinning you against the wall. You wrap your legs around his weight and run your fingers through his grey/brownish hair. You could feel your core heating up as he moves his hips against yours, making you both moan into the kiss. He squeezes your ass and you roll you hips again, feeling him harden as the movement .   
He pulls you away from the wall and walks with you in his arms, over to the bed, where he lies you down and breaks the kiss. You open your legs and he lies between them, placing a arm either side of you to hold his weight. His lips move down as he places kisses and bites to your neck as you moan. You grind your hips against his once again, and he lets out a groan that sent sparks flying in your core. He then stops when he gets to the top of your shirt nd looks at you.  
“Are you sure?” He asks as a hand comes up and plays with the top of the fabric. You nod and he rips it away from your body, causing you gasp. He moves down and pulls off your jeans and sits back, staring at you in your bra and panties. You were beautiful. Especially in his eyes. Now it was your turn to shift under his gaze as you sat up and tugged at his jumper, to which he discarded of along with his shirt and trousers.   
You could see his hard member straining against his boxers, so you reach out and stroke it through the fabric. He shutters and lifts both his hands to play with your breasts. One hand cups one breast while the other reaches round and unclips your bra. He pushes you back down in the bed and begins to kiss your left breast and takes the pink bud in his mouth while the other massages your right one. He then swaps and you arch your back at his touch. You moan unmercifully as he caresses your body, one hand sliding down and into your panties. You gasps as he toys with your clit. You reach between your body’s and under his boxers, taking him in your hand and stroking him. You both moan up at each other touch. He looks up at you and you place a free hand behind his head, bring his lips back to yours. You moaned again his lips and gasped when he slipped a finger inside you.   
“So wet.” He gasps against your lips and you start to pump his cock to the point his hips where thrusting into your hand. He stared to move his finger in and out of you, sending shocks of pleasure racing through your body.   
“I. Can’t. Take. Much. More.” He moans and you stop. He pulls his finger out of you and pulls down your panties. You return the favour with his boxers and they are both thrown to the side. He climbs back between your legs and lines himself up with your entrance. You can feel the head rubbing so you move your hips in need of contact. He then buries himself deep inside you in one swift thrust. You let out a long moan as he fills you, wrapping your arms around his neck. He doesn’t move at first, but you roll your hips and he moans and starts to thrust into you. For a while, the thrusts were steady, but you needed more, and so you started to moan in his ear.   
“Jack. Faster.” You beg and he happily obeys. You feel you end drawing closes as you moan his name and he yours. His thrusts become erratic and then he moans your name in your ear, causing you to fall over your edge while crying out his name. You walls tighten around him and he joins you, filling you with his seed. He collapses next to you and you wriggle closer. He laughs and wraps an arm around you protectively as you both lie there panting. You close you eyes and feel Jack lean over and pull something over you both. A cover.   
You then drift off to sleep and Jack soon follows, but not before whispering in your ear.   
“I am so sorry, [y/n], I love you so much.”   
——————————————————-  
Then next day you are women up by the door opening and Jeff walks in.  
“Hey, Jack, you seem [y/n]? She’s not in her OH SWEET JESUS!” He stumbles back as you and Jack both sit up, you covering your chest with the covers, in a daze.   
“What’s wrong?” You hear Toby call from another room. Jeff covers his eyes and runs out of the room.  
“JACK DEFILED [y/n]!”


End file.
